


Heart Stopper

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Scott and Kira have a date night at home after their last one was interrupted by Berserkers. Post-season 4 drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I published this drabble on tumblr (littlecajunlady) on March 12, 2015. The prompt was "Do you . . . well . . . I mean . . . I could give you a massage?"

Once they all returned from Mexico for the second time, there was one thing the pack unanimously agreed on that needed to be dealt with next. Scott and Kira needed to have a second first date.  

Melissa was working the night shift, so Scott invited Kira over to his house for the occasion. He staged everything to look like their first attempt but forgoing the light bulbs for candles instead. He even borrowed _Star Wars_ from Stiles again and had it queued up on his laptop. Hopefully this would lead them to the same place they had been just before they’d been so rudely interrupted by those Berserkers.

When Kira showed up, their date started very much like the last one had. Even after everything they’d been through together, they could still be surprisingly shy and awkward around each other.

“Uh, so … what do you want to do?  I have  _Star Wars_.”

“Sure!” Kira said, a little overenthusiastically. “We never got to watch it the first time.”

Scott started the movie and they sat together on the couch, as close as possible without actually touching. They watched silently for ten minutes, but Scott just couldn’t focus on the movie. Every minute or so he’d take his eyes off the screen and watch her instead. No offence to _Star Wars,_ but she was infinitely more interesting to him at the moment.

Kira turned to look at him and caught him staring. “Are you okay?”

“What? Oh yeah, I’m just –”

“Is there something wrong with your shoulder? You’ve been rubbing it since I got here.”

“Have I?” Scott asked. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it. “I hurt it at practice, remember? Usually when I pull a muscle or something it heals really fast, but -”

“Do you … well … I mean … I could give you a massage?”

There was no way he can turn down an offer like that. “Yeah, that would be - if you want to –”

“I do. You should probably take your shirt off. Just so I can, you know, really work that muscle.”

“If you think I should …”

Scott took off his shirt and turned away from her. Kira started rubbing his shoulders, almost immediately finding the hard knot under his skin and working it out. It wasn’t long before her touch became more gentle, only lightly touching his skin as she admired the muscles in his back.

This was certainly no longer a massage. Scott could hear her heartbeat quickening and her breathing becoming more rapid. Just hearing her response to him was enough to turn him on too, not to mention whatever her hands were doing back there. He had to kiss her. He had to kiss her right –

“Ow!”

“Oh my God, Scott, are you all right?” Kira cried. She’d actually seen the tiny bolts of electricity leave her fingertips and touch his skin. “I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“Kira, I’m fine,” Scott chuckled, turning around to face her. “It didn’t even hurt that much.”

“I didn’t mean to do that! I don’t know why I … I mean, I guess I –” She was too flustered and embarrassed to finish, and she covered her face with her hands.

Scott laughed again and pulled her hands away. His smile was sweet, his voice warm as he jokingly said, “Careful … you might stop my heart again.”

Kira smiled and put her hand on his chest. After that, the movie was long forgotten. And once they had been kissing long enough, it soon became obvious from the unnatural tingling in their lips that an electric spark could come from more than just her fingertips.


End file.
